


'Cause He Is A Tsunami And She's A Thunderstorm

by Cat__nevermind



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat__nevermind/pseuds/Cat__nevermind
Summary: Johanna has to believe that one day, she'll get her revenge.





	'Cause He Is A Tsunami And She's A Thunderstorm

_His face looks different now in the daylight_ , Johanna thinks. She wonders if he knows but then she doesn't really care. Last night he had been shivering and shaking, like a hurricane rushing through leaves, chaotic and intangible and not used to being transparent.

Now he is glowing again, light and grey and less bright than before, like white crest on a wave and Johanna wonders how he ended up like this.

She had seen his eyes last night and the waves hadn't been soft and kind and blue, but broken and dark, like the forest at night, a deep green that was terrible and beautiful at the same time. Now they are bright blue and green again and Johanna wonders how he manages to hide a whole storm of thunder and lightning behind an innocent breaking of waves.

She knows he's been playing this game way longer than she has.

He smiles as he notices her look and now she wonders if it's real 'cause she's seen the real Finnick Odair and he certainly wouldn't be smiling.

Of all the women - and men - he spends his nights with, she's probably the only one who now knows that he's only playing a part. A sudden wave of sympathy crashes down on her because she's playing a part as well - only that he is way better at it and no one would doubt him being true.

Johanna feels something she hasn't felt in months but first of all it's her damn curiosity that makes her stare at him and wonder, _how_.

"Hey, fish-boy", she sighs not really caring that her reputation is probably gone by now. He blinks and his smile is like sunlight reflecting on water.

"Hey, axe-girl."

 _You can't fool me anymore_ , she thinks and knows that he knows.

She saw the broken pieces behind the sea and now she knows. All the people in the Capitol who assume he is nothing but a pretty face, an attractive body and charming behaviour, all these people think they know him but they don't have a clue. And the thing is, they probably don't even care.

Johanna doesn't care either, she tells herself. 'Cause he is sprinkling water and she is a clouded horizon, he is a golden trident whilst she's a bloody axe, and he's a tsunami but she's a thunderstorm and there is no way they could ever match.

But maybe she does care and maybe he is the storm approaching and she's simply the drizzling rain and maybe they're not that different after all.

 

"Thanks", he says and reaches out for her hand to squeeze it, it's the first time they properly touch and it feels like sun gleaming through her skin where her body ends and his starts.

""What for?", Johanna asks, simply because she wants him to say it, wants him to trust her so she can actually allow herself to trust him as well, allow herself to break down the wall, only for once, only for Finnick Odair.

"For not trying to kiss me. For staying anyway."

The ocean in his eyes is made out of shattered glass, she can see it now, it's beaming, glaring, blazing like the sun when it reaches its zenith, releasing sharp and deadly sparks into the air, not meant for her but for everyone who had harmed him and who he is going to pay back one day.

Johanna knows the feeling, it had crushed her mind when she had reached the outskirts of the wood, finding the ones she loved dead and cold and covered in red. Her axe would be lightning striking down on him, brusting through the ice and turning the blossoms to ahses.

And maybe Finnick would be the wave crashing him onto the ground, pressing him down, finally burying his body deep down beneath the shore and under the sand, trapped in a net he could never escape.

Just like he has trapped them, in an arena at first and now in a web of lies and arrogance in her case and sweet poisoned kisses and naked promises and secrets in Finnick's. How would they ever be able to untangle themselves if not through a storm?

Now they have learned to be cold like him and Johanna has to believe that one day they will strip him down to his evil core and make him feel the same pain he forced them to feel, over and over again. One day she would get her revenge.

So if Finnick Odair is a force of nature below his idyllic surface, he has perfected through the time, and Johanna Mason is a tune of raindops hitting leaves behind her walls of spikes, she built to protect herself, they will find a way to overcome the scars on their minds.

 

"You would stay too, wouldn't you?", she asks because in the end she simply needs to know.

And he smiles once again, it is lighter this time and she sees the depths of the ocean in his eyes, smells the mercyless salty wind on his skin.

"I would."

 

Johanna doesn't need much more.

If she can learn to trust him, learn to swim through his moods and waves, he will learn to climb the wall and maybe find her heart.

Johanna really doesn't need much more.

 

Maybe they're not that different after all.

 


End file.
